He loves me, He loves me not
by Amy122
Summary: When Stephanie sabotaged the Animus 4.0 like 'time machine' she is stuck permanently in the year 1476. With the help of Leonardo and Ezio, will she find a way back to her time, or will she get the Assassin's attention on her and tell him how much she loves him without him breaking her heart all over again? Ezio Auditore x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've been reading, and reading TONS of Ezio fanfic's and have been DYING to do some of the hot, sexy Italian Assassin. So please forgive me if anything seems wrong. **

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

Walking home from school is a lot different here in Japan than in the States. I'm so use to riding the School Bus or one of my parents being there to pick me up, but since we moved to Tokyo, Japan due to my father's work.

Plus he kept saying he wanted to move back home and even asked my mother if she would follow him back home. On top of all that my mother kept saying I might meet someone here in Japan. And I kind of did, although, I'm not sure if you would say I did.

I don't trust the man, but my parents love him. He said he's English and that he's from United Kingdom, but it's just something about him that I don't trust or like. It's a feeling that I have around him.

Stopping at a window I looked at my reflection, shoulder length black hair with two streaks of blue, brown eyes, white skin plus wearing a school uniform.

My school uniform was a long sleeved dark grey blouse, black vest with red strips, red tie, black blazer or coat with red strips, black skirts with red strips, black stockings that goes to my lower thighs, and dark brown knee high boots.

I'm Japanese-American; my mother is American and my father Japanese.

My parents met when they were in College, he was studying something in the States when he met my mother fell in love and well, you know the rest.

* * *

After leaving the library to check out a book that I needed for an upcoming project, a black car pulled out in front of me stopping me in the middle of my tracks. My eyes widen when I saw _him_, getting out of the car.

Tony he's the man I don't trust. He then gave me a sadist grin while opening his arms expecting a hug from me.

"Mā, mā sore wa sutefanīde wanai baai. Naze obie mi sā? Watashi wa - watashitachi wa nani o shitai subete wa anata to sutekina yokenbanashi o motte iru. (Well, well if it isn't Stephanie. Come now why the scared look? All I-WE want to do is have a nice small talk with you.)"

I looked at him confused, what does he mean by 'we'?

When I began to back away, I bumped into someone; I gasped and looked up to see a couple of men wearing a hat with a symbol or sign on the front, a shirt light blue shirt with long sleeves, light blue pants that were tucked into the black boots.

Before I could do anything, they grabbed my arms, but I tried to fight back, I hit one of them with my school bag dropping it and kicked the other in the shin and tried to run, but I was caught by Tony.

Screaming I tried to fight him off, I only ended up scratching his face with my finger nails until he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm behind my back, I really let out a cry.

"Sore wa ima, sore ga ima dewa totemo sutekide wa nakattadeshita ka? (Now, that wasn't very nice now was it?)"

Whimpering I just kept trying to break free from his grip, it was then I heard him call out to the two that I hit.

"Get up you two! Blindfold her and knock her out!"

When I went to scream I felt something hard hit me and my vision went black.

* * *

I know one thing; I sure do have one hell of a splitting headache. Groaning I lifted my hand to my head I heard Tony's voice, instead of him speaking in Japanese he spoke in English.

"I'm sorry Stephanie sweetie, but we had to knock you out, darling."

I opened my eyes and glared at him hard. Which he did nothing but, give me a sickening smile.

"Now, I know you can speak English, since you were born in America and all. Even though your father taught you Japanese, you don't have to play dumb with me."

I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked speaking in English very clearly.

I noticed his grin out of the corner of my eye, "Well what else, since your grandparents on your father's side were Assassin's they or really, you might have some ancestor's that lived during some of the famous Assassin's times.

I glanced at him, "What do you mean?" he began to explain that he was going to stick me in some kind of machine called an 'Animus 4.0' he said it works like a 'Time Machine' from all those movies we've seen a lot.

Now I'm really scared, mostly for my life if they're going to 'send me back into the past'. But unless I can do something about the machine before they could stick me in it. Like sabotage it maybe? It is worth a shot I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just got done with this one I hope it's good. Sorry if the grammar is bad and such. =( I will say this, I don't mind reading a story if the girl is from another country AS LONG as the author puts the translation in the story! I don't want to have to read a story and have Google up and translate the words all the time.**

** I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

** .sisters**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

When morning came Tony barged into the room 'I was given' last night. I glared at him hard, "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? What if I was naked?" I questioned causing him to laugh.

"My parents did teach me manners, and as for the naked part, you don't have anything else to wear other than your school uniform, baby." He answered.

Boy would I love to have about ten pencils in my hand and shove every single one of them down his throat. That would make me happy.

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room I was staying it and gave me a 'tour'. Finally we stopped in front of a machine he named Animus 4.0 his 'Time Machine'. To me if 'Time Machine's' exist then I'm, Harry Potter.

Before he could do anything, I heard a ringing noise, I glanced at him and heard him swear and reach into his pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Oh how much I would love to take it hang up on the person, and try to call my parents.

I watched him answer his cell phone and turned his back to me while he was speaking; taking a quick glance at the 'Time Machine' maybe I could sabotage it to where it won't work. I took a few small steps to my right, and stopped for a second to see if he would look back, and he didn't. He continued to speak to the other person on his stupid cell phone.

I took a few more steps to the right and finally I got behind the control panel on the back side of it and looked for anything that would lead me to a plug in, I didn't see anything like that mostly all I saw were wires and different plugs going from the panel to another panel.

I heard what sounded like Tony almost finished with his chat on his cell phone, meaning I need to do something quickly. I unplugged a few wires and switched them around and unplugged a few cords hoping that was enough damage to where it won't work or turn on.

I heard a 'beep' meaning he just ended his call, and I quickly walked back over to where I was standing. I watched as Tony ran a hand through his messy blond hair then turned to me.

Gulping I took a few steps back but, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward causing me to cry out he brought me forward then pushed me into a room and demanded me to take a seat.

I gasped when I saw him close and lock the door behind him, meaning there's no way for me to get out. I heard his voice come up on an intercom, "If you be a good little girl and do this in one day, you can go back to Japan to see your parents and all you have to do is tell them I broke up with you."

I have no choice, if I want to go back home to see my parents I have to behave unless what I did in the back will make the machine fail to work.

He ran a hand over his face and walked over to the control panel and started to type up something and I heard him say that I was being sent back to the year 1476 like how I am and that, no one in that time will see me, but, I'll be able to see them.

After he finished his explanation, I then saw red lights going on inside the room I was standing in and I heard Tony swearing up a wall from the intercom and at the same time smoke began to fill in the room. I began to cough and tried to hold my breath I watched as Tony came into view and tried to open the door but no such luck.

I covered my mouth with my hands while coughing, my vision began to blur, I tried to wipe away some smoke from my vision but no such luck when I glanced at my hand I could see right through it, it's like-it's like as if I'm a g-ghost of some sort.

I watched as the room around me dissolved and I ended up screaming and everything went black.

* * *

I heard bird's chirping, but how…I-I'm not outside. At least, the last I checked I was inside. I opened my eyes to see that it seemed like it was early morning sitting up, I heard voices. But not English or Japanese I really couldn't make it out. Standing up, I began to walk around I noticed people were going someplace and I followed. When walking up the steps I began to hear someone speak.

"Giovanni Auditore, tu ei tuoi complici basamento accusato del reato di tradimento. Avete qualche prova per contrastare questa accusa?(Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?)"

I could barely see the figures, from the looks of it, it seems like there are, six figures up there on the platform. One was a guard from the way he was standing arms crossed and wearing armor. Three was a child up there, an adult, and a teenage boy.

A child?

Why in the hell is a child up on there? The other two men, I could barely make out the one in the back had on some kind of cloak, cape with a hood covering his face.

"Sì. I documenti che sono stati consegnati a voi ieri sera! (Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night!)"

What's going on, I'm confused big time. Wait, that has to be it. And execution , they were going to be hanged, but why a child?

"Ho paura che non so niente di questi documenti. (I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents.)"

I looked in front and saw so many people and I saw one of the people in the back wearing red and white robes with the hood drawn up, "Sta mentendo!(He's lying!)"

I watched as the hooded person gently pushes their way through the coward.

"In assenza di prove convincenti del contrario. Sono obbligato a pronunciare voi colpevole. Voi ei vostri collaboratori viene qui condannato a morte.( In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH.)"

I walked a little closer to see the faces, the poor child, he was scared I've never seen any child scared before, the man was looking at the other two men with anger, while the teen he stood there mostly serious.

"TU sei il traditore. Uberto - E uno di loro! Si può prendere la nostra vita questo giorno - ma avremo vostro in cambio! Lo giuro! Noi wil-(YOU are the traitor. Uberto - And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day - but WE WILL have yours in return! I swear! We wil-)"

Gasping my vision was blocked by a hand and I heard someone say something to me, "Non guardare perdere. Ho intenzione di tenere le mani sopra gli occhi ho voglia di seguire la mia guida.( Don't look miss. I'm going to keep my hands over your eyes I want you to follow my lead.)"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: When doing Ezio's Point of View everything will be in English while on the other hand with Stephanie it'll be in Italian.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**MercenaryBunny  
WarriorDragonElf54  
cadre the hunter**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

Uberto pointed his finger at me, "There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!" two guards came rushing over and grabbed my arms, I struggled against them, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled out.

I continued to struggle against the two guards who were holding my arms and at the same time I heard Uberto call out to more, "Guards! Arrest him!"

I pulled out my sword and found myself surrounded the one guard with the axe knocked my sword away.

"Put him down!"

The guard and moved to the left and I saw a thief with a courtesan who spoke, "You'd better run, boy. And fast."

And I did so, I turned and ran, I climbed up on the side of a building and took to the roofs figuring I'd lose them quicker. After losing the guards I climbed down to be back on the streets and began walking to look for Annetta. At the same time I heard a scream sounded like a damsel in distress.

I followed the sounds and found a young woman who was dressed, how should I say this, weird? I noticed two guards were holding her arms while another was trying to get a hold of her legs.

Pf, taking advantage of a woman. Don't they know how to be more of a gentleman?

"HEY, OVER HERE!"

They turned their attention to me, _well that seemed to work more._

* * *

I was suddenly dropped when the guards heard a voice, "Eccolo! C'è il ragazzo! (There he is! There's the boy!)"

I watched as they fought against the man, I realized it was the same figure I saw a bit ago.

"Tenere ancora marmocchio! (Hold still brat!)"

"Ehi, io non sono un moccioso né io sono un bambino bastardo! (Hey, I'm not a brat nor am I a child you bastard!)"

Finally the two guards were knocked out, and the man who was wearing the red and white robes was breathing hard then he looked over to me, "Stai bene? (Are you alright?)"

" Watashi o kizutsukenaide kudasai! (Please don't hurt me!)"

He looked at me confused then tried another language, "Pouvez-vous me comprendre?(Can you understand me?)"

Agh! French, that was my worst subject in school. I always got a C in that class back in the States. And I doubt he'd understand me if I spoke in English to him.

"C-can you tell me…w-where I am?" I asked he looked at me weird great. Just my luck he doesn't understand me. Damn you Tony, first he kidnap's me, sticks me into a damn 'Time Machine' I end up years ago and with a man WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING!

* * *

I watched as the girl kept on saying something, where did this girl come from? I let my eyes wander over her form, what in the word is she wearing? Ah, at least it would be something easier to get off. Her skin is slightly tan, black hair with two long blue pieces in her hair brown eyes plus she was speaking into two different languages.

I finally had to stop her rant because it seems if she keeps it up, she'll end up not only hurting herself, but drawing unwanted attention.

She gasped and I felt her body tense under my hands, "Eh, I am sorry, but we need to leave. Why don't you come with me and maybe I can find someone who can uh…understand you?"

She looked at me weird, and I tried to explain it to her to come with me when she finally understood that what I meant she hesitated but came with me.

After walking around with the girl following me, I was mostly looking for Annetta. After spotting her, I walked up and fell into step beside her.

"Annetta-"

She had the wit not to turn around. "Ezio. You're safe."

"I wouldn't say that. Are my mother and sister…?"

"They are protected. Oh, Ezio, your poor father. And Federico. And" – she stifled a sob – "little Petruccio. I have just come from San Lorenzo. I let a candle to San Antonio for them. They say the Duke will be here soon. Perhaps-"

"Do my mother and Claudia know what has happened?"

"We thought it would be best to keep that knowledge from them."

I thought for a moment. "It is best so. I will tell them when the time is right." I paused. "Will you take me to them? I couldn't identify your sister's house."

"I am on my way there now. Stay close and follow me."

* * *

After following the two for so long, we came to a building with women seriously showing too much skin. Wait…this is one of those…oh my god…

_P-prostitute…_

Why me? Why did I have to follow that man in the robes…?

"Sei sicuro che questo è il posto giusto? (Are you sure this is the place?)"

I glanced at the two who were talking I watched as the man lifts his arm up and lowered his hood. He's handsome…brown hair brown eyes…so handsome…

"Ma certo! Ed ecco la mia sorella per salutarci. (But of course! And here is my sister to greet us.)"

What are we doing here? More importantly what AM I doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Good lord, I wasn't expecting eight followers for this story. Now I will say this, at first I was going to name this story WOMANIZER after Britney Spears's song Womanizer. But I decided against it. Besides, I like 'He loves me, He loves me not' =)**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**UchihaAkia  
cateye0911  
reamane21**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

I saw an elegant woman who must have been in her late thirties but looked ten years younger, she's very pretty.

I watched as she extended her long-fingered, bejeweled hand to the man. "E 'un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Messer Auditore. (It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir Auditore.)"

It was then she noticed me and I have a sheepish grin.

"Chi è questo? (Who is this?)"

"Non lo so, ho trovato il suo essere molestato da alcune guardie e le ho detto di seguirmi. Lei non parla francese o italiano. (I do not know, I found her being harassed by some guards and I told her to follow me. She doesn't speak French or Italian.)"

It was then she made a 'hmmm' noise like as if she was thinking and she walked over to me and around me as if studying me.

"Il suo modo di vestire, o con quello che ha addosso, direi che sarebbe una specie di uniforme. (The way she dresses, or with what she's wearing, I would say it would be some kind of uniform.)"

"Cosa intendi uniforme? (What do you mean uniform?)"

The woman didn't answer instead she turned to face me, "Mi puoi capire? (Can you understand me?)"

When I didn't respond back she figured that I couldn't understand them, "Paola"

She said while placing a hand on her chest as if telling me that's what her name is, "Stephanie" I replied she smiled and turned to the man or young man, "Ezio," so that's his name Ezio…

"Bene ora sappiamo il suo nome è Stephanie. (Well we now know her name is Stephanie.)"

* * *

So her name is Stephanie, it does suit her. Annetta's sister walked back over to me, "Annetta speaks quite highly of you. And now I can see why."

I blushed despite myself, I replied, "I appreciate the kind words, Madonna-"

"Please, call me Paola."

I bowed. "I cannot sufficiently express my gratitude to you for extending your protection to my mother and sister, Mado-I mean, Paola."

"It was the least I could do."

"Are they here? May I see them?"

"They are not here-this would be no place for them, and some of my clients are highly placed in the city's governance."

"Is this place, then-forgive me, but is it what I think it is?"

She laughed. "Of course! But I hope it is rather different from those stews down by the docks! It is really too early for business, but we like to be ready-there's always the chance of the occasional caller on his way to the office. Your timing is perfect."

"Where is my mother? Where is Claudia?"

"They are safe, Ezio; but it's too risky to take you to see them now, and we mustn't compromise their security." She drew me to a sofa and sat down with me.

"I think it will be best," Paola continued, "for you to leave Florence with them at the earliest opportunity. But you must rest first. You must gather your strength, for you have a long and arduous road ahead of you. Perhaps you'd like-"

"You are kind, Paola," I interrupted her gently, "and you are right in what you suggest. But just now, I cannot stay."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I am going to kill Uberto Alberti," I said.

"I understand your desire for vengeance, but the Gonfaloniere is a powerful man, and you're not a natural killer, Ezio-"

_Fate is making me one_

But I said, as politely as I could, "Spare the lecture," for I was bent on this mission.

"-but I can make you one."

I fought down suspicion. "And why would you want to teach me how to kill?"

She shook her head. "In order to teach you how to survive."

"I'm not sure that I need any training from you."

She smiled. "I know how you feel, but please allow me to hone the skills I am sure you have naturally. Think of my teaching as an extra weapon in your armory."

* * *

The days went on, I watched as Ezio was doing something with Paola, I'm not sure what mostly looks to me like nothing but, then again I can't understand a single word they're saying. Sometimes it looked like she was teaching him how to steal, I kind of think he needs to take lessons from the burglars and thieves in my time…

I had to shed off my coat, I ended up tying it around my waste, I watched the two of them continued on with whatever they were doing, sometimes Ezio would try to speak to me hoping I could catch onto some Italian but soon, he gave up.

Not only do I wish to speak and understand Italian but, I seriously don't trust him. I mean he could want me and end up using me….just like Tony did.

Not long Ezio and Paola came up front where I was sitting at and Ezio gave me the indication to come with him or really to follow him. I was very unsure, but I got up and followed him anyway.

After walking around so much we came to a home of some sort and some man said something to Ezio and I followed him more, when we came into the back I saw someone that I knew from my history books

Leonardo Da Vinic.

He gave Ezio a friendly hug and saw me and asked him something which I'm guessing he replied 'she doesn't understand'.

He came over to me and started to think, I wonder…

If he's a genius like the books say he was, then I wonder if he understands English…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I was going to wait until I finished up my book, but since I've kinda lost interest in it and such….plus I bought Brotherhood and the books is ruined.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**FireheartNinja  
Rollinator**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar  
UchihaAkia  
Guest  
Guest**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

"Do you…speak English...? Can you…understand me?"

He seemed a bit taken back that I was an English speaker but wasn't expecting it.

"Yes I do understand you."

"Oh thank god…can you tell me where I am and what year this is?"

He looked at me funny then turned to Ezio, who just shrugged I guess because he can't understand me at all.

"It is December 31, 1476." He answered.

I could have sword that everything around me came crashing down, so what Tony said was true meaning he wasn't kidding me…I felt like it was hard for me to breath, maybe my vest was too tight? Or did I put my tie on too tight? I then realized I was crying, not only was I so far away from home, but if I do the math right, then I'm not supposed to exist in five hundred twenty one years from now. Well make that Five hundred twenty since it's what we call New Year's Eve.

Which also means, my parents must know I'm missing…I fell to my knees crying I want to go home, I don't want to be here with strange people or with people who doesn't understand me or me with them.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato? Sta bene? (What's wrong? Is she alright?)"

"Non sono sicuro ... sembra che dopo raccontando data del suo oggi, deve la sua qualche ragione ... anche se non sono sicuro di come o perché. (I'm not sure...it seems that after telling her today's date, must her some reason...although I'm not sure how or why.)"

* * *

Why would she want to know the year? She should be from around here, but then again by the way she's dressed is telling me otherwise. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked at me in surprise, and I wanted to tell her that it'll be alright, but I realize that she doesn't speak Italian.

I turned to Leonardo and ask him if he could translate to her and he agreed, I told him to tell her that everything will be alright and that she'll be taken care of.

When he translated for me to her, she looked at me confused and I just gave her a small smile and nodded my head as if telling her that I mean it.

I turned my attention to Leonardo, "Is there any way she can stay here? I cannot bring her with me, it would be too dangerous." I explained. Leonardo seemed a bit taken back when I asked him.

"Well I don't know. You do know I have a lot of work to do, Ezio."

I nodded I forgot about that, but like I said I can't take her with me, she would be placed in a lot of danger. I was about to say that I'd take her with me, but he replied saying he'll let her stay here with him.

I thanked him, at least I know she will be safe someplace.

"I need a favor, Leonardo."

"How can I be of service?"

"There's something I…inherited from my father that I'd like you to repair, if you can."

His eyes lit up. "Of course. Come this way. We'll use my inner chamber – those boys are cluttering everything in the studio as usual. I sometimes wonder why I bother to employ them at all!"

I smiled. I was beginning to see why, but at the same time sensed that his first love was, and would always be, his word.

"Come this way."

His smaller, inner room was even more untidy than the studio, but among the asses of books and specimens, and papers covered with the indecipherable scrawl, the artist, as always (and incongruously) impeccably dressed and scented, carefully piled some stuff on other stuff until a space was cleared on a large drafting table.

"Forgive the confusion," he said. "But at last we have an oasis! Let's see what you've got for me. Unless you'd like a glass of wine first?"

"No, no."

"Good," he said eagerly. "Let's see it, then!"

I carefully extracted the blade, bracer, and mechanism, which he had previously wrapped in the mysterious vellum page that had accompanied them. Leonardo tried in vain to put the pieces of machinery back together but failed, and seemed for a moment to despair.

"I don't know, Ezio." He said. "This mechanism is old – very old – but it's very sophisticated as well, and its construction is ahead I would say even of our time. Fascinating." He looked up. "I've certainly never seen anything like it. But I'm afraid there's little I can do without the original plans."

Then he turned his attention to the vellum page, which he had picked up in order to wrap my pieces back up again. "Wait a second!" he cried, poring over it. Then he placed the broken blade and bracer to one side, spread out the sheet, and, referring to it, began to rummage among a row of old books and manuscripts on a nearby shelf. Finding the two he wanted, he placed them on the table and began carefully leaf through them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly impatiently.

"This is very interesting," he said. "This looks very like a page from a Codex."

"A what?"

"It's a page from an ancient book. This isn't printed; it's in manuscript. It's very old indeed. Have you any more of them?"

"No."

"Pity. People shouldn't tear the pages out of books like this." Leonardo paused. "Unless, perhaps, the whole thing together-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, the contents of this page are encrypted; but if my theory is correct…based on these sketches it may very well be that…"

I waited, but he was lost in a world of his own. I took a seat and waited patiently while he rummaged through and pored over a number of books and scrolls, making cross-references and notes, all in that curious left-handed mirror-writing he used. I wasn't the only one, I suppose, to live my life with one eye looking behind me. From the little I'd seen of what was going on in the studio, if the Church got wind of some of the things Leonardo was up to, I didn't doubt that my friend would be for the high jump.

I took a glance over at the girl and noticed she had removed a part of her clothing and tied it around her waist and was now rolling up her sleeves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wanna know something? I seriously hate it when I'm eating and I bite one of the three, my tongue, my inner lip or my cheek. =/**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**Prototype964**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar  
Reviewer**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

Even though, it's December 31 it seems a bit warm to me, I guess because I'm wearing all black. I'm not sure.

A couple of hours had passed I noticed Ezio had fallen asleep I was mostly sitting in a chair wondering on how I was going to get home, but from I've seen. It doesn't look like I'll be leaving, period.

I wanted to ask Leonardo if I could help, but I decided against it. I don't like sitting there watching someone doing something, like I do with my mom, if she's doing something I usually pitch in a help her.

Soon Leonardo came over to Ezio to wake him up.

"Ezio! Svegliatevi! (Ezio! Wake up!)"

"Eh?"

"Guardi! (Look!)" And he pointed to the tabletop. What he was pointing at was restored, had been fitted into the strange mechanism, which in turn was fixed to the bracer. Everything was polished and looked as if it had just been made, but nothing shone. "Una finitura opaca, ho deciso, (A matt finish, I decided,)" said Leonardo. "Come armatura romana. Tutto ciò che brilla riflessi sotto il sole, e questo è un giveaway guasto. (Like Roman armor. Anything which shines glints in the sun, and that's a dead giveaway.)"

I felt my eyes closing on me. I hate the fact that I can't understand a single word they say, but I try to remember my manners and try my best to listen.

I watched as Ezio picked up the weapon and hefted it in his hands. He gave it a good look over.

"Pensavo che tu fossi un uomo di pace, (I thought you were a man of peace,)" said Ezio.

"Le idee hanno la precedenza, (Ideas precedence,)" said Leonardo.

"Qualunque esse siano. ora, (Whatever they are. Now," he added, producing a hammer and chisel from his toolbox. I looked at him weird. "Tu sei mancino, non è vero? Buo no. Allora vogliate gentilmente il dito anulare sinistro su questo blocco. (You're left-handed aren't you? Good. Then kindly place your left ring finger on this block.)"

What he is up to…?

"Cosa stai facendo? (What are you doing?)"

"Mi dispiace, ma è così che deve essere fatto. La lama è stata progettata per garantire l'impegno totale di chi la maneggia. (I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the total commitment of whoever wields it.)"

Che cosa vuoi dire? (What do you mean?)"

"Sarà solo funzionare se abbiamo che fuori dito. (It'll only work if we have that finger off.)"

I watched as Ezio blinked. He then appeared deep in thought; at the same time I was thinking myself, what is Leonardo up to? I then realized that he wanted to cut off Ezio's left ring finger. But why? "Farlo. (Do it.)"

"Forse dovrei usare una mannaia. Cleaner tagliato in quel modo. (Maybe I should use a cleaver. Cleaner cut that way.)" Leonardo produced what looked to me like a butcher's knife from a drawer in table. "Ora-appena posizionare il dito-così. (Now – just place your finger – so."

I watched as Ezio steeled himself as Leonardo raised the butcher's knife. He closed his eyes as he heard it brought down – _schunk!_ – into the wood of the block. He opened his eyes. The butcher's knife was stuck in the block, inches from his hand, which was intact.

"Bastardo! (You bastard!" Ezio was shocked, and furious at this tasteless practical joke.

That was…kind of mean…Leonardo raised his hands. "Calmati! Era solo un po 'di divertimento! Crudele, lo ammetto, ma non potevo resistere. Volevo vedere come determinato eri. Vedete, l'uso di questa macchina in origine ha richiesto un tale sacrificio. Qualcosa a che fare con una antica cerimonia di iniziazione, penso. Ma ho fatto un paio di aggiustamenti. Così si può tenere il dito. Guarda! La lama viene fuori ben chiara di loro, e ho aggiunto un manico che lancia fuori quando la lama è esteso. Tutto quello che dovete fare è ricordarsi di tenerli divaricate come è venuta fuori! Così si può tenere il dito. Ma come si potrebbe indossare i guanti quando lo si utilizza - la lama è acuto. (Calm yourself! It was just a bit of fun! Cruel, I admit, but I simply couldn't resist. I wanted to see how determined you were. You see, the use of this machine originally did require such a sacrifice. Something to do with an ancient initiation ceremony, I think. But I've made one or two adjustments. So you can keep your finger. Look! The blade comes out well clear of them, and I've added a hilt that flips out when the blade's extended. All you have to do is remember to keep them splayed as it's coming out! So you can keep your finger. But you might like to wear gloves when you use it - the blade is keen.)"

Ezio was too fascinated – and grateful – to be angry for long. "Questo è straordinario, (This is extraordinary,)" he said, opening and closing the dagger several times until he could time its use perfectly. "Incredibile. (Incredible.)"

"Non è vero? (Isn't it?)" agreed Leonardo. "Sei sicuro che non avete altre pagine come questa? (Are you sure you don't have any more pages like this one?)"

"Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)"

"Beh, ascolta, se vi capita di imbattersi in più, si prega di portarli a me. (Well, listen, if you do happen to run across any more, please bring them to me.)"

"Hai la mia parola. E Quanto ti devo per-? (You have my word. And how much do I owe you for - ?)"

"Un piacere. Più istruttivo. Non c'è – (A pleasure. Most instructive. There is no –)"

They were interrupted by a hammering at the outer door of the studio. Leonardo hurried through the front of the building as two other men looked fearfully. The person on the other side of the door had started to bellow, "Aprite, per ordine della Guardia fiorentino! (Open up, by order of the Florentine Guared!)"

"Solo un momento! (Just a moment!)" Leonardo shouted back, but in a lower voice he said to Ezio, "Stare dietro. E il suo nascondersi. (Stay back there. And hide her.)"

I watched as Ezio nodded then got up and gently grabbed my shoulders and guided me away from where I was sitting at and into someplace I suppose safe?

I turned around and wanted to ask what's going on, but he gave me the indication to stay put and I simply nodded my head and sat down watching him leave.

I pulled my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on top of them I let a single tear fall.

_Mom…dad I miss you guys…terribly…_

I then buried my face in my knees and began to cry.

I want to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I've been a bit busy…**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**ShadowRhythm  
AbbeyAuditore**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**Celebeleni-Silverstar  
Lovetar89 (This is for you! You PM'ed me asking me if I was going to continue which of course, I would. I wouldn't think of ever discontinuing this or any of my stories!)**

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story, and I have yet to be in contact with Lee-lo D=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but to me it felt like ages. I hope they didn't forget me I doubt Leonardo would, but Ezio? I don't know. I wonder if I could have Leonardo teach me Italian, that way I can thank Ezio from saving me from those guards earlier.

I soon heard the door opened and I looked up to See it was Ezio, he opened his mouth to say something but closed, it and motioned for me to come out. I stood up from where I was sitting on the floor and came out, I heard Ezio mumble something to himself in Italian and I frowned I cursed myself for not taking any kind of class in School for Italian.

I watched and listened as both Ezio and Leonardo exchanged a few words then gave each other a friendly hug, then Ezio turned to me and gently took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"Spero che la prossima volta che ci incontriamo, che si sarà in grado di capirmi. Mi piacerebbe restare e so voi, ma per ora. Devo andare, fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo, bellissimo. (I hope that the next time we meet, that you will be able to understand me. I would love to stay and know you, but for now. I must go, until we meet again, beautiful.)"

I blushed when he pressed his lips to the back of my knuckles and smiled up at me with those brown eyes then he was gone.

_Wow…he's a gentleman…well…maybe…I hope._

After the door shut I heard Leonardo clear his throat, which made me blush out of embarrassment and I turned around to face him.

"G-Gomen… (I-I'm sorry…)"

He looked at me funny; I then realized I said that in Japanese.

"It means I'm sorry…"

"Ah, I see."

* * *

Two years have passed; I've begun to help Leonardo around his workshop with whatever he needs also he's been able to teach me Italian when he has the time. So slowly, I've been able to learn it. Not only that, but Ezio came back to visit Leonardo.

And to his surprise I was able to speak a little bit of Italian.

"Leonardo è in giro? (Is Leonardo around?)"

When he first said that, he realized his mistake and tried to explain to me that he was looking for Leonardo, which ended up causing me to giggle.

"Sì, è qui. (Yes, he is here.)"

Like I said, he was surprised, plus I could tell his jaw slightly dropped.

"Tu ... tu puoi parlare italiano? (You…You can speak Italian?)"

I smiled up at him, "Un po ', sì. (A little bit, yes.)"

Before he could say anything else, I asked him if he wanted to see Leonardo which he replied to yes.

* * *

She stepped to the side allowing me to come in and closed the door behind me and told me to follow her, which I did. It seems that Leonardo has been a bit busy, she seems to know Italian a bit better, but she could still use a bit more work. I then seemed to remember, I have no idea what her name is.

"I never caught your name."

She turned to me and smiled lightly, "Stephanie. Stephanie Okada."

If I am not mistaken her surname would be Japanese which is – somewhere to the east. But her first name is English.

Presently Leonardo himself arrived from the direction of the old studion and bustled up to me, embracing me warmly. "My dear Ezio! You're back! I am so glad to see you. After all that's happened, we thought…" But he let the sentence hang there, and looked troubled.

I tried to lighten his mood again. "Look at this place! Of course I can't make head or tail of any of it, but I suppose you know what you're doing! Have you given up painting?"

"No," said Leonardo. "Just following up…on other things…that have caught my attention."

"So I see. And you've expanded. You must be prospering. The past two years have been good to you."

But Leonardo could see both the underlying sadness and the severity that had settled in my face now. "Perhaps," said Leonardo. "They leave me alone. I imagine they think I'll be useful to whoever wins absolute control one day…Not that I imagine anyone ever will." He changed the subject. "But what of you, my friend?"

I looked at him. "There will be time, I hope, one day to sit down and talk over all that has happened since we last met. But now, I need your help again."

He spread his hands. "Anything for you!"

"I have something to show you which I think will interest you."

"Then you had better come to my studio – it is less busy there."

Once back in Leonardo's old quarters, I produced the Codex page from my wallet and spread it on the table before us.

His eyes widened with excitement.

"You remember the first one?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" The artist gazed at the page. This is the most exciting! May I?"

"Of course."

He studied the page carefully, running his fingers over the parchment. Then, drawing paper and pens towards him, he began to copy the words and symbols down. Almost immediately, he was darting to and fro, consulting books and manuscripts, absorbed. Ezio watched him work with gratitude and patience.

"This is interesting," said Leonardo. "Some quite unknown languages here, at least to me, but they do yield a kind of pattern. Hmmn. Yes, there's a gloss here in Aramaic which makes things a bit clearer." He looked up. "You know, talking this with the other page, you'd almost think they were part of a guide – on a level, at least – a guide to various forms of assassination. But of course there's far more to it than that, though I have no idea what. I just know that we're only scratching the surface of what this may have to reveal. We'd need to have the whole thing complete, but you've no idea where the other pages are?"

"None."

"Or how many in the complete volume?"

"It is possible that…that may be known."

"Aha," said Leonardo. "Secrets! Well, I must respect them." But then his attention was caught by something else. "But look at this!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I did more than this wrote out, but when I had to force Microsoft Word to close, I lost half of the story. Which really pissed me off.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:**

**ObsessedwReading  
The-Assassin-is-Here  
Lady Greyshadow  
VenusNightStarFall**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:**

**ObsessedwReading **

**Please PM ME, if you feel that something should be changed or added. This is my first time doing Ezio Auditore story. If any of you readers, might think of an idea for Ezio and Stephanie please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ezio Auditore or Assassin's Creed II. I only own a copy of the game, the book and of course Stephanie and any OC's.**

**Be gentle alright?**

**Also, please don't flame me, saying it sucks or you hate it…just point out something that needs to be changed or whatever.**

* * *

I looked over his shoulder but could see nothing but a succession of closely grouped, wedge-shaped symbols. "What is it?"

"I can't quite make it out, but if I'm right, this section contains a formula for a metal or an alloy that we know nothing of – and that, logically, shouldn't _possibly_ exist!"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes – the easiest bit to decipher. It's basically the blueprint for another weapon, and it seems to complement the one you already have. But this one we'll have to make from scratch."

"What kind of weapon?"

"Fairly simple, really. It's a metal plate encased in a leather bracer. You'd wear it on your right forearm – or your left if you were left-handed, like me – and use it to ward off blows from swords or even axes. The extraordinary thing is that although it's evidently very strong, the metal we're going to have to cast is also incredibly light. And it incorporates a double-bladed dagger, spring-loaded like the first."

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes, though it will take a little time."

"I haven't much of that."

He pondered. "I think I have all I need here, and my men are skilled enough to forge this." He thought for a moment, his lips moving as he made calculations. "It will take two days," he decided. "Come back then and we'll see if it works!"

I bowed. "Leonardo, I am most grateful. And I can pay you."

"I am grateful to _you_. This Codex of yours expands my knowledge – I fancied myself an innovator, but I find much in these ancient pages to intrigue me." He smiled, and murmured almost to himself. "And you, Ezio, cannot guess how indebted I am to you for showing them to me. Let me see any more that you may find – where they come from is your business. I am only interested in what they contain, and that no one else outside your inner circle, apart from me, should know about them. That is all the recompense I require."

"That is indeed a promise."

"_Grazie!_ Until Friday, then – at sunset?"

"Until Friday."

* * *

Ezio left a few days ago after dropping something off here to Leonardo, I mostly just do what little cleaning that needs to be done, along with going out to get some food. The first week Leonardo told me I had to buy something new, because of what I was wearing. My School uniform was setting a difference to me from other people, but then again, I would rather wear it than the dresses women wears in this time.

I haven't told Leonardo where I'm from, I keep thinking maybe I should but then again, he may tell Ezio who'll say that I need to see a Doctor. Ezio came and left mostly saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' and that was it.

Right now, I was currently out to get something for Leonardo and his assistant's I sighed to myself, _I hate being the errand girl._

But what else can I do?

While walking past an archway, I heard two voices, one sounded like Ezio and the other a woman.

"Ezio!"

"Cristina!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here on my father's business."

"Where have you _been_? I have had no word of you for two _years_."

"I have been…away. Also on my father's business."

"They said you must be dead – and your mother and sister."

"Fate dealt with us differently." He paused. "I could not write, but you have never left my thoughts."

When hearing that, I felt my heart sink to my stomach, he's already in love with someone else…I was about to leave until I heard his voice speak more.

"What is it, _carissima?_ (dear?)"

"Nothing."

"Clearly it's something. Tell me!"

"Oh, Ezio! I'm engaged to be married!"

And from that, I walked on. I couldn't listen anymore. I know it's wrong to eavesdropping, but after hearing that maybe now I should distance myself from Ezio. Besides I don't even know if that damn Time Machine will even be fixed, besides if it _is_ fixed, how can I go back? I don't have anything on me that I could use to go back home.

But the problem is how can I distance myself from Ezio, if he usually comes to visit Leonardo? That's the problem there. And here I was start to actually fall for him. Besides, I've seen his type before a lot in my time.

A man has a woman or really, a girlfriend or wife, and he goes on to flirt with other women behind her back without her even knows. That is until their friend tells them and they break up with the man. I felt a few tears fall down my face and I stopped walking and lifted a hand to my face, I realized that I was then crying.

Is it because that I might like Ezio? But, the problem is he loves another woman. I sat down on a bench trying to let everything out so that way when I got back to Leonardo's workshop I wouldn't look like a mess. Besides, I wonder if anyone_ would_ miss me if I went back home.

I doubt it.

Besides even if the Time Machine was fixed, I don't have anything on me that could help me go back home. The more I thought about Ezio the more I cried, am I in love with him? How can I be? He loves some woman Cristina, besides he would never love me.


End file.
